The Right Path
by TravelerOfTheNight
Summary: Jenny decides to enroll in a program that helps troubled teens. Too bad her philanthropist mindset is given a run for its money when she’s assigned to help Julian. Can Jenny save him before it’s too late, or will he just drag her down with him? An AU, R
1. Chapter 1

The Right Path

Rating: T

Summary: Jenny decides to enroll in a program that helps troubled teens. Too bad her philanthropist mindset is given a run for its money when she's assigned to help Julian. Can Jenny save him before it's too late, or will he just drag her down with him? R&R!

Disclaimer: The characters and FBG plot belong to L.J. Smith, but the plot of The Right Path is mine.

**A/N: Another story I shouldn't be starting! Yay! Basically, this is a much darker Jenny and Julian fic—Jenny has signed up for a program to help troubled teenagers, and seems to lose hope when she is paired with Julian. Will she give up? Will she change him for good? And can she fall in love in the process? I will try to tell this story through many forms, which I will briefly explain. An "entry" is like a page of Jenny's diary, and a "part" is a first person narration of the story, while a "thought" is Julian's POV of an event. The parts/entries/thoughts might skip around chronology-wise, so be sure to glance at the date. Enjoy and review! **

Entry 1

Tuesday, June 2nd

3:45 am

Rural America

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day in the Right Path Program. I shouldn't be up so late, or rather, so early, but I can't sleep. I'm terrified. I agreed to join this program at the insistence of Ms. Gray, my psychology teacher, back in Vista Grande. We both believe that all people can be turned good, and she pointed out that this summer program would be a great way to test my theory as well as enable me to get service credit for college. None of my friends except Summer seemed to like the idea very much; Audrey and Dee pointed out that it's hopeless to try and change someone, and Tom complained that I shouldn't be leaving him. But Summer thought that I could do it. She said that with kindness and patience, I can help someone. I'm not sure I believe her now. I met the subject of my work yesterday; his name is Julian. He's almost seventeen, a little bit older than me. The purpose of the Right Path Program is to pair a troubled teenager with a mature, levelheaded friend who will hopefully inspire him or her to make the right decisions and eventually choose the right path. When I left California, I was confident that I could do this, but I'm not sure that I can do it anymore.

I traveled here on a bus full of romantic ideas of changing someone's life, but I no longer have such silly views. I stupidly thought that I would get paired up with a tween like Joey whose only problems where being teased at school and maybe a divorce at home. But no. After less than a day in this town, I have already abandoned all of my preconceived notions that people are born good, and that even after being corrupted we can still bring them back to their original state. I know that it sounds awful, but some people, like my case study, Julian, are just born evil. They will always remain that way, and there's no way we can change them. I've only spent a few hours with him, and already I'm so scared that I cannot sleep.

I wish I was home! I miss Tom, Dee, Zach, Audrey, Michael, Summer, and my family. There's just something about him, something unmundane, and when I looked at him my mind seemed to scream at me to turn around and run as I fast as I can in the other direction. There's something different about Julian, and I don't want to find out what it is. I was wrong; some people are simply evil, and they can't change. You don't even have to read the other entries of this case study—I know I won't change my mind. Julian's evil, and I can't transform him into something good. It's hopeless to even try: all he'll do is drag me down with him.

I have two more months of this program, and after the first day I already think that I'm not going to make it through the week. What am I going to do?

Jenny

**A/N: What do you think? Comments are always appreciated. **

**--TOTN**


	2. Chapter 2

The Right Path

Rating: T

Summary: Jenny decides to enroll in a program that helps troubled teens. Too bad her philanthropist mindset is given a run for its money when she's assigned to help Julian. Can Jenny save him before it's too late, or will he just drag her down with him? R&R!

Disclaimer: The characters and FBG plot belong to L.J. Smith, but the plot of The Right Path is mine.

Part 1

Monday, June 1st

10:35 am

Rural America

The bus screeched to a halt at a gas station as some of the weary passengers clambered out to use the restroom or buy candy. I was sitting near the front, with my backpack beside me and an envelope in my tanned hand. Inside it was information on my assigned partner; I was traveling hundreds of miles away from my home to participate in the Right Path Program, where I would help a troubled teenager make good decisions. I leaned against the window and smiled, content with myself. Wouldn't it be great to see the face of my new friend when he or she realized that I had changed their life for the better? I believed that all people can become good again, and this person was no exception. The plain manila envelope was still in my hands, and I decided that I should probably rip its perfect seal to learn a bit about my partner/friend?/case study before meeting them.

Inside the envelope was several thick sheets of paper. I pulled them out with shaky hands. This wouldn't be that bad, right? I would help out a teenager with some problems at home, or some bad habits, and then they would be as good as new. This would be easy. My eyes scanned the first lines of the page.

_Dear Jenny Thornton,_

_Our outmost thanks goes out to you for joining the Right Path Program during the summer of 2008. Unfortunately, you are the only person that has signed up to mentor another teenager, but we are sure that you will be fine. You have been assigned to help a very...... __difficult young man, but after looking at the resume you submitted we are confident that you can do it. If you should have any trouble, our phone number is listed in the local Yellow Pages. Buses depart from this town for California once every two weeks, so if you are feeling unwell or are having troubles at home please notify us immediately so we can arrange your transport as soon as possible. It is unlikely that you will have any real problems with your assigned partner, and unless your tribulations with the Right Path Program are serious or life threatening any dropouts from this summer job will be reported to your future colleges and employers. _

_You will leave for Vista Grande on August 21__st__ and unfortunately there is no way we can alter this departure date for you as the buses for the previous weeks are already full. You are permitted four days of vacation in order to return to California to visit your family; however, we believe that it is best that during the interim when you are separated from your partner, please call him often to ensure his well being. You will be staying in the Right Path dormitories on our property; the key is included in this letter. As you are going to be only one staying there, be sure to lock the doors at night and when you leave, as there has been some trouble in the surrounding neighborhood. Because we only have one student staying in the dormitory, there air conditioning will turn on at 4:00pm and will promptly be switched off at 8:30pm. To save on electricity, the power will be shut off from 7:30pm to 9:30am. Hot water is available in the showers from 7:00pm to 7:30pm, and someone will be sure to deliver your meals. Some lists are included to help you understand the rules of the Right Path Program (things you should say to your partner, things your partner is not allowed to do, etc), as well as some information on the young man you have been assigned to help. Good luck, and thanks again!_

_Sincerely, _

_Joe and Susannah Greene_

_Co-Founders of the Right Path Program_

As my eyes scanned the letter I felt my stomach drop. This sounded more like prison! 30 minutes of hot water! Little electricity and air conditioning! And the Right Path Program seemed pretty adamant that I couldn't leave… how was I going to do this? They didn't seem too confident about my partner either, so how could I change him? And if I did have trouble, it didn't seem very likely that "Joe and Susannah Greene" were going to be very understanding of my situation… I mean, notifying colleges and employers about dropping out of the Right Path Program?! That would ruin my future! Before I could leave the bus and hitchhike home the wheels began to groan and push us forward, closer to our destination. I sucked in a breath, along with several tears, and found the paper containing details about my partner. At least my cell phone had an unlimited calling plan—surely Tom and Audrey and Dee and the others would listen to my problems, right? I smoothed back my shimmery gold hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and busied myself with reading about this person I was going to be throwing away, I mean, spending my summer with:

_Julian (no last name)_

_16 years of age_

_Born on June 23__rd__, 1992_

_He is currently enrolled in a summer school program at Lewisburg High School, and is a rising senior._

_Address: 5 Jay Avenue (a short walk from the Right Path dormitories), the home of his foster family, the Smiths. _

_Home Phone Number: 851-1934_

_Physical Problems: According to a doctor's report, Julian drinks often and is addicted to smoking. By August we would like for him to refrain from drinking alcohol as much as possible and you should be encouraging him to stop smoking and any other dangerous habits he may have. Julian is known for having some anger and violence issues, especially towards his foster family and the young people of Lewisburg. Hopefully with your guidance this problems will also stop. _

_Emotional Problems: Insanity and anger seem evident, towards his family (who abandoned him) and the rest of the world. _

_Any other issues that you come across should be reported in your Right Program journal, which will not be read, but which will aid you in your process of helping Julian turn his life around. _

Now I really felt like crying. This Julian guy had so many problems, and it was evident that the ones listed were only on the surface. It didn't seem like many people had tried to find out what was really wrong with him, and I suspected that there were deeper emotional and physical issues that no one had discovered. I leaned back into my seat with a whimper. How was I going to accomplish this? This Julian was obviously very messed up, and no one seemed to care. I believed that all people could become good, but it didn't seem like this would be an easy task for Julian or me. My previous excitement crushed, I watched as the bus entered the town limits of Lewisburg, a rural town. One of the other papers indicated that I was to drop off my things at the dormitory and then meet Julian for several hours. This was going to be a long day…

**A/N: What do you think? Jenny definitely isn't going to have it easy! Next chapter will be her first meeting with Julian, as well as his thoughts on the matter. And I know it ****would**** be amazing to see Julian, but that phone number and address are fictional, so please don't try to use them. Reviews and comments are welcome! **

**--TOTN **


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2 (Jenny POV)

**Monday, June 1st**

11:00 am

Rural America

After getting off of the bus I was met with an unnerving sight—the bus station was empty, and fliers waved to us in greeting as we passed the rusty seats where friends would have waited to welcome us. This definitely wasn't Vista Grande. I walked to the dormitory with the help of a map from the Greenes, which turned out to be a loose term for a semi-accurate napkin sketch of the area. Their property started with a gravel road that led off of a quiet street filled with potholes; I turned left (the right fork of the road led to their home) and snapped twigs with my sneaker heel to break to eerie silence for about one hundred yards. The trail led me through the untouched forest, and I marveled at the secluded nature of it all: this was nothing like California. Where were the crowds, the malls, the cars? Around me there was nothing but green and silence. The thick summer foliage muted any and all sounds—could I really walk the entire perimeter of the land and not see or hear a single soul pass? A chill ran down my spine when I realized that I was all alone. What if something were to happen? What if I was alone and-- _No,_ I thought to myself, _Don't think about those things Jenny._ I couldn't get worked up like that. This was a small, peaceful town. Nothing bad could possibly happen to me here! Right?

The dormitory was a large, lonely building that had obviously seen better days. Its exterior was made from crumbling bricks, with floor-to-ceiling paned windows and a humongous carved wooden door. Above the archway of the entrance was a peeling metal sign that had read: "The Right Path Program Dormitory B", but many of the letters were missing. Ivy now suffocated many of the outer walls, and the pointed metal roof was aged; what was I, their first mentor in 15 years? With a bit of maneuvering (and, I admit, a small bit of cursing) I managed to jam the key into a bronze, rusted padlock. With a yowl the useless security device clattered to the ground as the door groaned, swinging open of its own accord. I humored myself with a small gasp; the place was creepy! An expanse of cold, unforgiving concrete had throttled the slight hill of the land into flatness. I hated concrete: it was the worst material to fall on. There was nothing soft or nice or comforting about it-- I frowned to the floor as I made my way into the one-floor dormitory, my duffel bag wrapped around my arm and my backpack slung around my shoulders.

Near the door was a bathroom with several sinks, showers, and bathrooms decorated in fading pink tile and chipped rose linoleum. This obviously must've been the girls dormitory. Across the wide expanse of brick and concrete were seven long rows of bunk beds, placed perpendicular to the walls. The scattered lights that were working flickered so weakly that I could barely see a thing. And it was in the middle of the day! On each dangerous-looking metal frame was a pillow and a lumpy mattress: let's just say I would no longer complain about the extra weight my sheets, comforter, and pillows from home added to my luggage. I chose a bunk bed nearest to the corner of the building-- here, there were no windows directly facing the bed like the others, which I found a little frightening. The bed that I had chosen was no longer supporting another bed on top of it: good. I liked to sleep close to the ground, on the bottom of any bunk bed, and with a mattress raised above me I could easily get terrified in the night, especially here, alone in the woods.

I pulled a second, smaller slip of paper from my Right Path Program folder. Accompanied by another simple sketch of trees and paths, the floating font instructed me to make my way to the middle of the Greene's forest, where a clearing and brook were located. I was to meet Julian there at 7:30. That was a little late, wasn't it? Surely they could arrange some sort of earlier time where I could meet him in the _daylight_? I shook my head; I couldn't get too angry. Maybe this was the only time that Julian could meet with me, maybe he had a job or something... Huh. I hadn't even met the guy and already I was making excuses for him.

I shuddered in anticipation. What would he be like? Surely, after reading his profile, this wouldn't be easy. This process couldn't possibly be simple.... he had so many problems that we had to work through! What would he think of me? Could I really do this? Could I really change his life and, possibly my own, for the better this summer? I settled into my bed, by myself in the middle of a strange forest, and pondered my seemingly unanswerable questions.

* * *

Thought 1 (Julian POV)

**Saturday, May 30th**

11:45 pm

Rural America

Life sucks. It really, really does. Especially since I just found out from my foster "mommy" that I've been enrolled in the Right Path Program "for my own good". Apparently the nosey Greenes, the founders of the program, have convinced the public high school to comply with their wishes: if I don't undergo a summer in the Right Path Program due to my "unruly behavior", then I can't graduate. It's not that I'm terrified of going out into the world without my GED, hell, I believe in the exact opposite, but I'm a realist. I can't just go out into the world with no skills and expect to provide for myself, it just won't happen. Besides, I'm in foster care; I can't leave this place until I turn 18, and it's better to be at school (or cutting it) during the day than being with my foster "family". So I really need to graduate high school next year, but I can't do it without a couple months and a few weeks of summer torture. This is so shitty. The Right Path Program even sent me a folder with information about my 'mentor'. Her name is Jenny Thornton. I suppose it's sort of a pretty name, but plain. They also sent me a picture of her, and a short paragraph that she had written about herself. That was when I knew. Knew what type she was, that is.

The world is full of two types of people: the "evil" ones, like myself, who realize what a shitty future we all have. We accept it, and do our worst. What's wrong with a lot of chaos when there's no point in keeping order? Drinking, smoking, stealing; I do it all. There's no one to stop me, but that's no why I do it: what's the point in being good if there's no real reward? There is no higher power, and who the hell wants a gold star from the government? Which brings me to the second type of people. There are evil people, and there are naive people. Not stupid people exactly, though some of them are, but these are the people who believe in "good". They're complete and utter idiots. They believe in religion and hope and peace and goodness and all of that other crap that caused all of these problems in the first place. The naive people want to change us-- they think that just by saying a few words or showing us "right from wrong" we'll be good like them. Ha. We cannot be changed; we're the right ones, we have realized the truth. What's the truth, you ask? No one is coming to save us. No one cares. So we might as well live it up. The naive people think that they can solve all of our problems. Jenny Thornton is one of these naive people. All of her crap about putting me in "the right direction" and believing in me and the rest of the shit she wrote in her paragraph proves it.

There may be two different types of people in the world, but in life all people can only undergo one transformation-- from naive to "evil", or as I like to call it, enlightened. There is no vice versa. One you realize the truth of enlightenment, there's no going back. You either live out your days believing in hope and change and goodness, or you seek the truth and make it your mantra. There's nothing out there commanding me to be good. There's no force strong enough to make me behave. And there's sure as hell no person that I care about enough to convince me otherwise. It just won't happen; I know the truth, and I can't go back. I don't _want_ to go back. And this Jenny Thornton is going to have a hell of a time trying to change me-- I know it won't work. It's impossible, especially if a naive person is interfering.

I glanced out window, which was framed with broken glass. The town was dark and quiet. I was going out with some friends tomorrow to a club a couple of hours away; I should probably get some sleep. My black walls and dark room decor provided a comfortable area for sleeping, and with a flick of a lone bulb my room was plunged into darkness-- but not before I took a look at that folder again. Jenny Thornton. Jenny. It had kind of a nice ring to it I suppose, if you thought about it. My long, agile fingers touched the corner of the photo she had sent for me. She was... actually a little bit pretty. In the picture she was posed on the steps of some sort of porch, wearing a long skirt and a modest top. I wrinkled my nose: she was way too conservative for my taste. It was her hair and eyes that attracted me. Her locks were golden, like the sun, and her eyes were a magnificent shade of green, like the Nile River. There was something about her, something that seemed to draw me to her. It was as if a light shined out from her, a brightness that could not be shut off. What the hell was I thinking? She was naive and totally not my type. I flicked her photograph off of my bed and onto the floor before getting the lights.

With another moment to think, I deftly snatched the picture from my floor and taped it to my wall. She may be naive, but she was, like I said, sort of pretty. I was not going to spend my entire summer in hell; at least toying with her would make things a little bit interesting. I could have my summer amusement, and then she would leave in August. With a grin I imagined her pretty face twisted in horror as she tried to help me. I smirked. It would be like a game of cat and mouse. She would be defenseless...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**

**This is kind of a longer chapter... I got some good inspiration so I was really excited to shuttle the story along! Reviews (even anonymous ones) are definitely appreciated, and I'll be sure to reply to any questions or comments that you have. PM me if you want to chat about FBG/discuss one-shot ideas/etc. Thanks!**

**--TOTN **


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3 (Jenny POV)

**Monday, June 1****st**

7:00 pm

Rural America

By late afternoon I had had enough of waiting. My bed was made and straightened, my clothes were put away, and I had showered. I doubted that the food the Greene's promised would arrive was going to reach me, or that it would be edible (if it did make its way to my door), so I lazed on my navy blue comforter, flicking aimlessly through the pages of a page while eating a few handfuls of Skittles. Soon it would be time for me to go meet Julian. I wondered what he would look like; I included a photograph with the short letter I was required to send him, but he had sent me nothing about himself. All I had received was a rather depressing report from the Right Path Program about his bad behavior and habits.

Washing away the rainbow candy dye from my hands, I looked in the mirror. What was a sixteen-year-old girl supposed to wear when she was going to meet the town bad boy to try and save him? I surveyed my clothes; nothing seemed right! Dark colors probably wouldn't be a good idea, since it was getting dim, and I felt like I couldn't be too casual. After all, I _was_ meeting him for the first time, and I would be seeing him for the next couple of months. I had to make a wonderful impression—if he felt comfortable with me and yet knew that I was there to help him, maybe Julian would be easier to handle. Huh. I supposed that jeans were no good, as well as the long peasant skirts that Tom seemed to love so much (I mean, I love him, but I'm not Amish!). I sifted through a few of the ensembles that Audrey, the most fashion-conscious of my friends, had packed for me. "Just in case", she had argued with a wink.

It would be tough to argue that Audrey wasn't psychic. Lying innocently underneath a few fitted blouses was a simple shift, classy but comfortable, in white. Over the silky material was a sheer layer of silver, which outlined the bold white color beneath it. I slipped it on and kicked off my tennis shoes, replacing them with a pair of soft hoary slippers. I released my golden hair from my ponytail and shook it out, brushing it softly so as to keep the subtle curls and waves. I placed an infinitesimal shimmery barrette in my hair and went to look in the cracked mirror of the bathroom. For someone who was about to have the most difficult summer of her life with one of the most troubled people alive, I thought I looked pretty decent. With a smile I grabbed the map from my bed, as well as the key, though I doubted that anyone would even get close enough to the dormitory to steal anything. I locked up and then began to trudge in the direction that the map indicated: I couldn't be late to me him for the first time!

As I winded my way over large rocks and imposing logs, I wondered about this Julian. Would he even show up?

* * *

Thought 2 (Julian POV)

**Monday, June 1st**

7:45 pm

Rural America

I looked at my watch and groaned; she was late! Stupid girl... I was troublemaker, and yet I had arrived at our meeting spot before Jenny did. Had she gotten lost? Fireflies dusted the clearing with a smoldering light in the inky darkness as waited. I was dressed in a pair of black, tight-fitting jeans with a silver belt, and because it was summer I figured that I could get away with wearing only a dark vest. My unruly white hair fell over my forehead and covered the corner of my eyes, which were a shocking blue. I tipped my head back to look at the sky and waited. Where was she?

I heard a crash and some slight muttering, which caused me to turn around. A fairy had entered the meadowland with me. She had golden hair that contrasted with the shimmery silver dress she was wearing. I had to admit, she was slightly gorgeous. Was this Jenny? I shook head to clear my thoughts; she was just a toy, a plaything. I would get her to lie to the Right Path Program and be on my way for the rest of the summer. That was the only way this could work.

* * *

Part 4 (Jenny POV)

**Monday, June 1st**

7:45 pm

Rural America

I began to rush when I realized that it was after 7:30; I was late! My cheeks heated in humiliation as I stumbled through the forest. What would he think of me now? As I rushed towards the clearing, which I saw ahead of me on the trail, I stubbed my toe on a rock. Grumbling, I made my way into the sparse area and stopped immediately. Ahead of me was the handsomest boy that I had ever seen; I felt my heart stop. Dressed all in black and with a seemingly trademark smirk, he looked every bit the troublemaker that I imagined he would be. His full lips moved and I felt dizzy as a musical voice like water over rocks reached my ears.

"Jenny?" he asked softly, and I nodded. "Sorry Julian, I sort of got lost and that's why I'm late..." He shrugged, "Don't worry about it." I took in a deep breath. You have a boyfriend, Jenny, remember! "S-so", I stuttered, moving closer to where he stood, "tell me a little about yourself." He laughed slightly as he looked me, an almost... hungry? look in his eyes. "There's not much to tell. I am going to be spending the next few months without your meddling, and you are going to send the Right Path Program reports on how I am progressing wonderfully. You will not see me, you will not talk to me, and you will certainly not try to help me with my problems. I don't need your help," he sneered, and I took a step back, insulted. "But--" I started before he cut me off, "No, Jenny. I don't have any problems that you can fix. So just be on your way, and I'll see you in August when you depart for California." He flashed me a smile that made my blood run cold. "Have a nice summer."

He disappeared into the blackness as I sank onto the knees in the grass. That had gone horribly! What had I done to upset him? Did he really hate me that much? Tears began to leak from my green eyes as I lifted myself off of the grass and ran blindly in the direction of the trail.

* * *

**A/N: Aww... Julian made Jenny cry! :( I am actually really getting into this story, but very few people seem to be interested.... What do you guys think about this fic? Reviews get a sneak peek at the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4 (Jenny POV)

**Monday, June 1****st**

8:30 pm

Rural America

As I heard Julian's footsteps recede I pulled myself from the ground, shoulders slumped, and headed back hopefully to a bed or a shower or something warmer than the chilled tone in his voice. I kicked the silver ballet slippers from my feet and yanked off the sparkling barrette as I rushed through the trail, uncaring about the rocks that bit into my heels and the tree branches that ripped at my hair. Who was I kidding? The Right Path Program wasn't for me. I couldn't do this, I couldn't change Julian's life—he hated me! When I reached the dormitory I fell down onto the first bed available to me, even though it wasn't mine. I wept into the pillow; how could he be so cruel? I brushed the tears away roughly with my palms. Was Julian really evil and brutal, or was he just trying to prevent me from helping him, from befriending him?

* * *

Entry 2 (Jenny POV)

**Monday, June 1****st**

9:25 pm

Rural America

Dear Diary,

I went to meet Julian today. He was... very different from what I expected, and yet he is also everything that I imagined. He's gorgeous, which doesn't help me one bit, and he has more problems than I would have thought. He seemed so angry! He ordered me to stay away from him this summer, and to just send reports to the Right Path Program saying that he's progressing. But I can't do that: it's unfair, it's lying! Julian sort of scares me; he seemed wolfish and dangerous, like someone I shouldn't get involved with no matter what the circumstances. But I have to, right?

I signed up for this program knowing that I would have to help someone straighten out their life and become a better person, so why should I abandon Julian? He obviously needs me: he's angry, upset, most likely confused, and (I think) hurt. I can't just condemn him to a life of misery and pain just because he said a few mean words to me, or just because he looks a little intimidating. I'll just have to try and talk to him. I am supposed to work with him this summer in the clearing or somewhere on the Greene's property, because they mentioned that that way they can see if Julian is actually meeting with me. I think he expects that he's just going to go to the clearing for a few hours a day and not see a wink of me because he supposedly scared me off. Well, he can't exactly leave early, because he has to pass by the Greene's house to do so.... Maybe I could... Hmmm.

I think I'm going to meet him there tomorrow. It probably seems like a crazy idea to you, when I could just stay in the dormitory and have a free ride instead of helping him out, but I want to do this. I want to help change his life. There's something about him that makes me want to help him fight whatever he is battling, and there's a look in his eye that tells me he doesn't want to do it alone either. I don't care what he says; I'm going to be stubborn. Julian and I are going to meet in that clearing for several hours a day, and there's nothing he can do about it.

Jenny

* * *

Thought 2 (Julian POV)

**Monday, June 1st**

10:29 pm

Rural America

That Jenny girl turned out to be exactly what I expected her to be: naive. Sure she's kind of pretty, but she looks too simple and fragile. I had my fun with scaring the shit out of her anyway; when I met her in the clearing I ordered her to leave me alone and not to see me again until she leaves in August. Of course, I still have to go to the clearing under the fucking watchful eyes of the Greenes--why the hell are they so annoying? But at least Jenny won't be there.

I scared her into giving me some peace and quiet, and now I can enjoy my free summer. I don't need to be bogged down by the stupid and annoying questions of a naive person. Hell, I can barely even stand to _look_ at her, knowing that she believes in hope and goodness and all of that shit. She can't help me; I'm beyond help, and I know that from personal experience. If I can't help myself, then there's definitely no way that she can. Jenny can't fix my all of my goddamn problems: she's not my mother, she's not my sister, and she's certainly not my girlfriend. Why does she even care about helping me? No one else seems to take notice of me....

Though, I have to admit, she was quite appealing when she was sitting in that clearing, sobbing. I know that I could never make someone like her smile or laugh (why the hell would I even want to?) but it made me feel sort of nice when I caused her to cry. It was like, that feeling of knowing that you've caused something, that you have caused someone to feel a powerful emotion. You were instrumental in that feeling. Kind of makes me feel, I don't know, important? It seems sort of cheesy, but it feels good to make someone else feel. Anything, even sadness. Maybe I should try it again....

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Please review and the next chapter will come a lot faster! :D What do you think of Julian's personality? I have a few thoughts and ideas about conflicts and issues in this story, but what about you? Thanks, and review!**

**--TOTN **


End file.
